<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spooky Season | Kelly Severide by darling_reigns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829924">Spooky Season | Kelly Severide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_reigns/pseuds/darling_reigns'>darling_reigns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Chicago [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, jump scare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:34:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_reigns/pseuds/darling_reigns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>❛❛ Can you write a Kelly Severide one shot with prompts late night corn maze + haunted hayride and ending the night off with watching scary movies. Please and thank you :)❜❜-theoxgomez</p><p>Pairings: Kelly Severide x Reader</p><p>Featuring: Kelly Severide, Y/n (Reader),</p><p>Summary: Y/n and Kelly have an eventful Halloween going late night corn mazing, going on a haunted hayride and ending the night with watching scary movies.</p><p>WARNINGS: fluff, scares, jump scares, kisses on the top of the head, errors.</p><p>Word Count: 1126</p><p>A/N: Got a Kelly Severide or Chicago Fire request? Send it in! Feedback is appreciated!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kelly Severide/Original Female Character(s), Kelly Severide/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Chicago [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spooky Season | Kelly Severide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>You let out a giggle as Kelly swung your arm. Hands connected. Fingers intertwined together. As both of you walked through the corn maze at a slow pace. Navigating through the maze.</p><p>Kelly raised his arm. Draping it around your shoulder. Pulling you closer to his side. You snuggled into his side, as the both of you continued to walk. The sky got darker. Making Kelly and you take out torches. Lighting up the path. You gripped Kelly’s shirt tighter, as it got a little bit darker. Heart pumping faster. Adrenaline coursing through your veins. Kelly noticed you cling tighter to him as it got a little bit darker.</p><p>“You scared?” Kelly chuckled. His neck craning down to look at you. while you craned your neck up to look at him.</p><p>“No.” You replied. Turning your attention to look in front of you, while Kelly just chuckled. Pulling you flush against his side. He pressed a soft kiss against the top of your head.</p><p>“Don’t worry,  I will keep you safe.” He murmured into your hair.</p><p>Both of you walking silently. Admiring the stars twinkling it the sky. Jumping every so often when you heard a rustle, making Kelly laugh. While comforting you.</p><p>About an hour and a half Kelly and you made it out of the corn maze. Walking back to your car. His arm still draped around your shoulder.</p><p>Kelly let go when both of you reached the car. He went to the driver's side while you went towards the passenger side. Kelly unlocked the car. Both of you grab the door handle and opening the door. Hopping into the car. Putting seatbelts on. Kelly put the keys in the ignition. Craning his neck to look at you, as he started the car.</p><p>“Time to go on a haunted hayride.” Kelly spoke, typing the destination in the built-in GPS. He then looked back in front of him as he drove off.</p><p>“Yay.” You replied. Gulping at the thought of what was going to happen.</p><p>Kelly let out a chuckle at your reaction. Taking his left hand off the steering wheel, to grab a hold of your hand. giving it a reassuring squeeze.</p><p>“You’ll be alright. I won't let them take you.” He reassured you. winking at you then turning his attention to the road. You gave him an uneasy smile.</p><p>Your hands getting clammy. As your mind wandered off to what they had installed. Gulping rapidly. You were too lost in thought to hear what Kelly was saying or that he was at the haunted hayride destination.</p><p>You felt a hand on your arm shaking you. Making you jump in fright. You looked to your left in shock to see Kelly smirking at you. Your thumping loudly.</p><p>“We're here.” He spoke excitedly. Opening the door and getting out. You got out of the car reluctantly got out. Pouting at Kelly as he came over to the driver's side. Locking the car. He put the car eyes in his pocket. Wrapping his arm around your shoulder. Pulling you closer to his side.</p><p>“Let’s go.” He spoke excitedly.</p><p>“Yeah.” You mumbled.</p><p>Walking towards where the haunted hayride was. Kelly paid for the tickets. The tickets salesperson smiling at him and you.</p><p>Both of you walked over to the trailer. Kelly helping you up.</p><p>“Thank you.” You beamed. Smiling at him, as he got up. Both of you made your way to sit on the hay bales. Sitting close together. You quickly wrapped your arms around his mid-section. Snuggling your head into his side. Kelly wrapped his arms around you. squeezing you tightly. Peppering the top of your head with kisses.</p><p>“I’ll protect you.” He spoke. Making you smile.</p><p>More people hopped onto the trailer. Soon the haybales where full of the tractor started. The trailing pulling as the tractor moved.</p><p>You held onto Kelly tightly, as a figure in a gruesome mask, holding a machete. You let out a tiny squeal. Squeezing your eyes shut and hugging him tighter. Kelly let out a laugh. Rubbing soothing circles up and down your arm.</p><p>You opened your eyes again only to get another jump scare. A person in a Michael Myers costume came at the side of the trailer. Making you whimper. Kelly let out a chuckle.</p><p>You kept holding onto Kelly the entire hayride. Occasionally opening one of your eyes. Only to close them and hug Kelly tighter. Hiding your face into his chest.</p><p>Just when you thought it was all over and a person in ghostly makeup appeared making you tremble in fear. You scooted onto Kelly’s lap. Kelly let out a laugh. Entertained by your reaction. He pressed a kiss to the top of your head. As the trailer stopped.</p><p>Picking you up and carrying you off the trailer.</p><p>“It’s over, baby.” He spoke. As he put you down. Though you held onto him tightly. As both of you walked to the car.</p><p>Kelly removed his arm from around you. taking the keys out of his pocket and unlocking the car. He opened the passenger door for you, making you smile at him.</p><p>“Thank you, babe.” You beamed. Hopping into the car. Kelly rushed over to the driver's side. Opening the door and getting in, putting the keys into the ignition and turning the car on, while you put your seatbelt on. Kelly put his seatbelt on.</p><p>Craning his neck to look at you.</p><p>“Let’s go home.” He spoke. Making you crane your neck to look at him. Smiling at him.</p><p>“Yes.” You cheered. Making Kelly laugh. He put the car into gear, stepping his foot on the accelerator.</p><p>“Did you enjoy it?” Kelly asked.</p><p>“Mildly.” You replied. Making Kelly smile.</p><p>“You're just too adorable.” He cooed. Making you flustered.</p><p>“And so are you.” You beamed. Making Kelly blush.</p><p>Kelly turned into the apartment complex both of you shared. Parking your car. Turning it off and taking out the keys. Both of you took of the seatbelts. Exiting the car. Kelly locked it. Walking over to you, slinging his arm around you and pulling you closer to him.</p><p>Both of you walked to the apartment room him and you shared. You picked up the bucket you had near the door filled with candy up. Noticing it has all gone.</p><p>Kelly opened the door. Holding it open for you.</p><p>“Such a gentleman.” You praised him. As you walked in. Kelly walked in after you. Closing and locking the door.</p><p>“Let’s watch horror movies.” Kelly announced making your heart sped up. You gave him a slight smile. Heart beating faster at the thought of more jump scares. As he walked to the living room. Turning the tv on and going into Netflix. Scrolling through the horror section….</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>